Influenza
by Caty22
Summary: Mi történik, ha Wilson elkapja az influenzát?


Influenza

Wilson sóhajtott, amint meghallotta, hogy House kijön a hálószobából. Beletemette az arcát a kanapén lévő párnákba, amint House felkapcsolta a villanyt. „ Nem kellene felkelned?" hallotta House érdes hangját.

„Kellene." Motyogta, miközben House felé fordulva, hogy megvédje a fénytől eltakarta a szemét a kezével. Megpróbálta nem érezni a mozgás okozta émelygést.

„Migrén?"

„Bárcsak." Motyogta Wilson. „Akkor bevehetnék Imitrex-t és elmúlna. De, hacsak ez nem egy új fajta migrén, ami lázzal, köhögéssel, tüsszentéssel és izomfájdalommal jár, akkor ez inkább influenza. 4:30-kor felébredtem és bevettem egy kevés Nyquilt és megamhoz vettem a fürdőszobából pár papírzsebkendőt, majd üzenetet hagytam az onkológia titkárságán és Cuddy rögzítőjén. Ma egyedül mész.

House bólintott. „Rendben. Megengeded, hogy megreggelizzek? Akarsz valamit?"

Wilson-nak még az étel gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra. Előszedte a párna alól a pénztárcáját és átadott House-nak 10 dollárt. „Itt van, vegyél reggelit. Csak ne főzz semmit." Kérte.

House elvette a pénzt. „Megyek dolgozni. Aludj vissza!"

Wilson már félúton volt afelé. Félig meddig tudatában volt annak, hogy House még a lakásban motoszkál, de az influenza okozta kimerültség és a Nyquil hatására gyorsan sodródott az öntudatlanság felé. Nem is hallotta, hogy House mikor ment el.

Wilson órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy valami kellemetlenül facsarja az orrát. Kinyúlt, hogy elvegyen egy pár papír zsebkendőt a dobozból ekkor a keze beleütközött valami másba is. Sikerült megragadnia a papír zsebkendőt, még időben ahhoz, hogy felfogja vele az érkező tüsszögési rohamot. Szédült és teljesen kifulladt a végére. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, hogy jobban lássa a dohányzóasztalt, amin sok minden más is volt azon kívül, amit ő hagyott rajta. Több palack víz, egy bontatlan doboz papír zsebkendő, lázmérő és még egy doboz papír zsebkendő. Valaki, nyilván valóan House, hacsak nem Wilson kezdett el alva járni az ágy mellé tett még egy szemetesvödröt is. Volt az asztalon még egy extra szemeteszacskó „Csak elővigyázatosságból." felirattal. Látott ott még egy doboz megfázás és- influenza gyógyszert, meg egy doboz Ibuprofent, rajtuk egy „Vegyél be" felirattal. Körbenézve észre vett még egy extra takarót is, ami a kanapé végébe volt leterítve. Rekedten kuncogott. House ránézésre meg tudta állapítani milyen szörnyen érzi magát. Lassan felült, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a szédülést és a hirtelen fájdalmat a fejében és az izületeiben, ami a mozgás elleni tiltakozásként jelentkezett. Megragadta a megfázás elleni tablettás dobozokat és bevett két szemet abból és az Ibuprofen-ből is. Készült lenyelni őket, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy előbb meg kéne mérnie a lázát. Becsúsztatta a hőmérőt és várt, hogy sípoljon. 38,5C°. Határozottan influenza, sóhajtotta, majd lenyelte a pirulákat megpróbálva nem érezni a torkában jelentkező fájdalmat. Felvette a távkapcsolót és a tévé felé fordult, de a fejében jelentkező lüktető fájdalom meggyőzte őt, hogy ez nem túl jó ötlet. Vissza hanyatlott hát a párnákra, magára terítette az extra takarót és bevackolta magát.

Még mindig aludt, amikor House hazaért. Mikor meghallotta, hogy szobatársa igyekezett csendes lenni, lassan felült. „Héj!" suttogta rekedten.

„Jobban érzed magad?"

Megrázta a fejét, amikor House felé nyújtotta a hőmérőt. „Csak egy perc." Papír zsebkendőért nyúlt és felfogta a tüsszentés sorozatot. Miután kifújta az orrát elvette House-tól a lázmérőt. 38,4C°. Jelentette engedelmesen. „Lejjebb ment." Válaszolta House kimondatlan kérdésére.

„Ettél ma valamit?"

„Csak pár szem kekszet abból, amit itt hagytál."

„Hoztam neked levest. Gondolod, hogy meg tudnád enni?"

Bólintott. „Talán egy kicsit. Ennem kellene."

House segített neki felülni és az ölébe tette a tál levest. „Tudod, ha azt tervezed, hogy ezután alszol akkor döntenünk kell mi legyen, mert meccs lesz ma este."

„Aludni akarok." Mondta. „De te csak nézd a meccset, nem fogsz zavarni."

House rá nézett és sóhajtott. „Edd a levesed. Az ágyamban fogsz aludni, majd később felébresztelek." Szünetet tartott, amikor Wilson tüsszentett. „Vettél be gyógyszert mostanában?"

„11 körül. Mennyi az idő?"

House átnyújtotta neki a pirulákat és egy palack vizet. „Később van."

Figyelte ahogy Wilson lenyeli a pirulákat és a leves egy negyedét. „Ennyit tudok most enni. Ellenben…bizakodóan House-ra nézett. „Egy kis tea jól esne."

House sóhajtott. „Menj, feküdj le. Mindjárt hozok egy bögre teát."

Wilson bevonszolta fáradt testét a hálószobába és lerogyott House ágyára. Néhány perccel később belépett House egy bögre teával. Eligazította a párnákat Wilson feje alatt és ráterítette a takarót. „Aludj vissza. Azt mondtam Cuddy-nak, hogy eléggé beteg vagy és holnap sem mész be. Azt mondta, hogy rendben."

Wilson bólintott és megint tüsszentett.

„Egészségedre. Felébresztelek, ha jövök aludni. Jobbulást."

Wilson bólintott miközben kifújta az orrát. Miután megitta a teát visszadőlt a párnákra és pillanatok alatt elaludt.

Vége

2


End file.
